Into the Underground I Go
by Imajenny
Summary: Liane and her friend Kale decided to climb Mt.Ebott on a bet. They were ment to camp out for the weekend but Liane ends up falling down a hole. Now she's trapped in a place called the underground with a talking homicidal flower talking about LOVE or something... Will she have enough DETERMINATION to make it out alive?


**Hey. This is my second story going up on here. I don't know if it's any good so feed back would be nice.**

 **I don't own undertale or any of the characters except for my own ocs**

"So... Are we gonna climb it or not?" Said my best friend, Kale.

"Of course we are. Why? Are you afraid of the rumors?" I replied back, as I adjusted my backpack on my shoulder.

"No... But people disappear on Ebott Liane! Not long ago a kid went missing up there remember?"

"yeah..." My shoulders slumped.

"... What? What's wrong?" He asked.

" Do you remember frisk? I used to babysit them, they came over a lot too. Logan was best friends with them."

"So Frisk was the one..." Kale mumbled.

"Yup."

"Hey. Isn't that the kid you can't, for the life of you, figure out what gender they are?"

"Yup."

"Ok..."

The conversation died.

We started our way up the mountain. The path going steeper with each passing minute.

"Why can't it be flaaaaat... I don't wanna climb no moooore!" I complained, dragging my sore, tired body 10 meters behind Kale.

"Don't complain! It was your idea to go camp up this damn mountain."

"I'm gonna diiiiieeee... Carry me?" I pleaded.

"No."

Trecking up the mountain was very exhausting; for me anyways. A lazy as hell, runs on instant noodles college student, that can't even do one push up, attempts to climb a steep hill. What am I doing with my life?

Can barely see Kale anymore.

"Stop. I wanna catch up." I said.

He stops, turns around and watches me slowly made my way up to him.

"Break time." Kale said pooping down his bag and digging around inside.

He pull out two bottles of water, hands one of them to me.

"Thanks." I said breathlessly. I immediately started chugging it. Kale took small sips.

"So..." Starts Kale.

"We are camping on Ebott for a bet. But I think you are actually up here looking for Frisk."

There it is. The truth...

Actually, one of the reasons I'm up here on Ebott, is because I had made a bet. One of my class mates bet a whole $60 and a month of free lunch to stay on the spooky mountain for the weekend. People claimed it was cursed, haunted, or whatever you want to say about it. The point was, people were afraid of Mt.Ebott, if not even more now that a child has disappeared.

So back to the bet, I took it because i didn't believe in such rumors. It was an easy deal and it's free lunch for days, plus the money. Gotta take it, especially if you're a desperate college kid.

Also, it gave me a good opportunity to try and look for them, Hoping I'll find Frisk. Just because I don't believe the rumors, doesn't me I'm gonna rule them out. Who knows, maybe they did wonder up here.

"You caught me. But there's no harm in trying to frisk, so why not? Plus free food and money."

Kale shrugs.

"You dragged me up Here."

The rest of the journey was the toughest climb. Nothing more horrifying than going up the steepest drop. Might as well be rock climbing at this point actually. But despite all that, we have climbed over half of the mountain. Still a little bit more to the top, but hey! we're not overactivers.

"Do you think this is far enough?" I asked Kale.

"Nah. let's climb the whole thing." He replied.

Such sarcasm.

We have found a nice clearing. Perfect for camp.

Glancing at the sky, I've noticed the sun is sinking closer to the horizon.

"Lets set up here. " I said flipping my bag over and dumping all its contents.

"You want to do the tent?" I asked Kale while he's digging around in his own bag.

"Um... Sure. But I'm not that good at tents..." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Better than me. I'll probably get stuck in a cocoon for how much I suck."

"Haha yeah. I can see that happening. Lia catapiler..."

"Anyways."

I picked up my bag.

"I'm going to get some stuff for the fire, then we can have a marshmallow roast or something."

" Yeah." Kale dismissed as he was to focused on making the tent.

Walking off into the trees, I've began to pick up sticks, trying to find good ones that'll burn.

Not a long way from the camping spot, there was this huge hole in the ground that's not really noticeable unless you are up close.

"Wow" I said amazed, creeping closer to the hole to peer down into it.

It was pitch dark I noted. You can't even see the bottom.

' If someone fell in there...' My thoughts trailed off.

' Is this were people disappear to? Did Frisk falll in?' I thought.

The sky was growing darker as the sun slowly slipped under the horizon. I've decided to check it out tomorrow, maybe I can make my way down there.

Turning around to leave, my foot caught underneath something; a vine. I couldn't catch my balance in time.

Next thing I know I was falling backwards into darkness.

Well shit.


End file.
